


Tempo

by total_black_0



Series: HotShot - Metamoro [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: (no non era un doppio senso), Anal Sex, Angst, Bath Sex, Coming Untouched, Ermal is a good boyfriend, Ermal takes good care, Established Relationship, Fabrizio moro - Freeform, Fabrizio è pensieroso, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, MetaMoro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!Fabrizio, ermal meta - Freeform, ma ci pensa Ermal a risollevarlo per bene, top!Ermal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_black_0/pseuds/total_black_0
Summary: Ed eccomi di nuovo.Indovinate un po'? Nemmeno stavolta sono soddisfatta.Volevo scrivere un qualcosa di "profondo", però poi sarebbe stato troppo lungo, allora ho deciso di tagliare dei pezzi, ma poi ha tutto pero senso.Alla fine ho deciso di infilarci un po' di porn che non c'entra niente e forse è anche un po' fuori luogo (questa almeno è l'impressione che ho avuto io), spero apprezzerete comunque.Al solito, mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa ne pensate e vi rinnovo l'invito a non essere gentili, non mi offenderò.Ciao, alla prossima! =)PS. Ho un altro paio di OS già quasi pronte, che devo solo chiudere e revisionare, poi le pubblicherò (magari tutte insieme come "regalo di Natale").





	Tempo

Fabrizio si sta guardano allo specchio. È appena uscito dalla doccia, è nudo e con i capelli ancora bagnati, in piedi appoggiato con le mani al ripiano del lavandino, mentre osserva sul suo corpo avvolto dal vapore i segni lasciati dal tempo.  
È passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che si è osservato così attentamente e non può fare a meno di notare i segni che il tempo ha lasciato sul suo corpo: il viso solcato da qualche ruga, i tatuaggi più vecchi che iniziano a sbiadire, la barba e i capelli spruzzati di bianco qua e la.  
Improvvisamente e senza alcuna apparente ragione valida si sente insicuro come non gli capitava da una vita.  
Forse si sta rendendo conto solo ora del tempo che passa, sta realizzando che invecchierà sempre di più e sempre più in fretta e che la giovinezza che in parte ha sprecato se ne è andata e non tornerà.  
Continua a guardasi e più si guarda e più si sente soffocare, mentre in panico inizia a impossessarsi di lui, poi chiude gli occhi, sospira cercando di regolarizzare il respiro e abbassa la testa.

I suoi pensieri vengono improvvisamente interrotti da una corrente fredda, segno che è restato così abbastanza a lungo da aver fatto preoccupare il suo compagno. Alza quindi la testa e nello specchio, oltre alla propria figura, vede l’immagine sorridente di Ermal, con indosso solo i boxer, che gli si avvicina e lo abbraccia da dietro, cingendogli la vita con le lunghe braccia.  
«Fabrì, amore. Va tutto bene? Che succede?»  
Sentendo la voce del riccio, Fabrizio si rilassa all’istante: tutte le insicurezze, le ansie e le paure che si erano fatte serata in lui, così come sono arrivate, svaniscono.  
Ermal l’ha salvato, per l’ennesima volta.  
«Niente, niente di importante. Va tutto bene.»  
Ma Ermal non ci crede, la vede la sua espressione ancora preoccupata. È ovvio che la veda, Ermal nota sempre tutto, specie se riguarda Fabrizio e i suoi stati d’animo.  
«Fabri, parlami. Se c’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa vorrei saperlo, ti prego…» sussurra il riccio mentre gli lascia un bacio leggero fra le scapole, per poi poggiare il mento sulla spalla dell’altro, solleticandolo con i suoi ricci ribelli.  
«Non è niente, davvero. Non preoccuparti.» gli risponde cercando di sorridere, ma più che un sorriso quella sembra una smorfia.  
Il riccio continua a guardarlo attraverso lo specchio, non ci crede nemmeno per un secondo che vada tutto bene, ma capisce che in quel momento Fabrizio non se la sente di condividere con lui quei pensieri e, nonostante gli dispiaccia, rispetta la sua volontà. Resta però in quella posizione, non lo lascia e continua ad abbracciarlo, come a dire “io ci sono, io sono qui, se hai bisogno di aiuto io sono dietro di te”.

Il contatto con il corpo di Ermal trasmette a Fabrizio una pace estrema, che non provava da tempo, si sente al sicuro lì fra le sue braccia, quindi decide di confidarsi con il compagno: «Vedi - sospira - sono uscito dalla doccia e ciò che ho visto allo specchio non ero io. Ho visto un uomo vecchio, un uomo che io non conosco, e la cosa mi ha lievemente turbato… è come se avessi realizzato di aver sprecato un sacco di tempo.»  
Ermal lo vede sorridere e questa volta è un sorriso vero, non forzato, e capisce che quel momento di sconforto è passato, poi Fabrizio continua a parlare: «Mi spiace averti fatto preoccupare, lo so che sono pensieri sciocchi. Scusami…»  
Ermal non sa cosa dire: è sollevato dal fatto che il suo compagno si sia aperto così con lui, confidandogli dei timori che all’apparenza possono sembrare infondati ma che per Fabrizio sono invece profondi e radicati, ma ha anche paura di non riuscire ad essergli di aiuto.  
«No amore, non devi scusarti con me, lo sai che puoi e devi dirmi tutto ciò che ti preoccupa.»  
Fabrizio adesso sembra più sereno, quindi dopo qualche secondo di silenzio l’albanese decide di alleggerire un po’ l’atmosfera e riprende a parlare, con la voce che nel frattempo si è fatta più bassa e roca: «Sai, anche se sei vecchio sei ancora l’uomo più bello e sexy che io abbia mai visto.»  
Il romano si gira e finalmente guarda il compagno negli occhi senza il filtro dello specchio, gli sorride e lo bacia dolcemente.  
«Ah sì?» chiede Fabrizio che, nonostante non si sia mai considerato _bello_ , sa di essere irresistibile agli occhi del compagno, il quale adesso ha iniziato ad accarezzargli dolcemente il petto.  
«Si amore, sei stupendo. Soprattutto così… profumato, morbido, nudo,… _bellissimo_ \- l’ultima parola esce quasi come un sussurro, mentre le sue mani scorrono verso il basso fino ad arrivare al suo membro che, affatto indifferente a quelle carezze, inizia a indurirsi - Oh no, morbido non direi proprio…»  
Un sorriso si fa spazio sul viso del romano, mentre il riccio gli lancia uno sguardo pieno di malizia prima di gettarsi con le labbra sul collo dell’altro, baciandolo, mordendolo, leccandolo.  
«Oddio Fabri, sei così… Dio, non hai idea di quanto ti voglia…»  
Ermal lo volta e gli dice: «Guardati, guarda quanto sei bello.» Così Fabrizio si ritrova ancora a guardarsi allo specchio e stavolta l’immagine riflessa è totalmente differente: vede un uomo con il corpo segnato dal tempo e dalle esperienze, ma dietro di sé vede anche Ermal.  
Ermal.  
Ermal che lo abbraccia, lo sostiene e gli guarda le spalle.  
«Ermal…» è l’unica parola che riesce a pronunciare e in quella parola racchiude tutto l’amore e la gratitudine che prova nei suoi confronti. Ma racchiude anche la voglia che ha di lui in questo momento, voglia che, fra parentesi, è reciproca.  
Il riccio stringe Fabrizio fra le sue braccia e struscia il suo membro duro e ancora rinchiuso nei boxer contro il sedere dell’altro, poi lo spinge appena in avanti, facendogli poggiare i palmi delle mani sul bancone del lavandino.  
«Bizio - sussurra a denti stretti - ti voglio, ti voglio prendere qui. Ti voglio prendere qui e ora.»  
Fabrizio geme, poi si piega di più, esponendo il suo sedere all’altro: «Sì, per favore. Sì.»

In un istante Ermal si libera dei boxer e finalmente è nudo, con la sua erezione libera da costrizioni che si va ad appoggiare sul sedere del moro; si lascia cadere sulle ginocchia poi, aiutandosi con le mani, espone la fessura del compagno, la accarezza appena, infine affonda il viso fra le sue natiche.  
Sono passate settimane dall’ultima volta che ha fatto una cosa del genere e ora la bocca del riccio si muove famelica: la lingua prima traccia i contorni dello sfintere, poi si indurisce e lo forza appena,entra ed esce velocemente da quel buco, mimando ciò che accadrà a breve e mandando in tilt il compagno, dalla cui bocca escono solo gemiti e frasi scomposte.  
«Ermal… no… io… ancora… ti prego…» Fabrizio non riesce a dire altro, segno che davvero la sua mente ora è del tutto scollegata, ed Ermal non può che riempirsi d’orgoglio, consapevole che se il moro è partito per un altro pianeta è solo grazie a lui e alle attenzioni che gli sta dedicando.  
Soddisfatto, lascia un’ultima leccata fra le natiche di Fabrizio e abbandona quel lavoro per dedicarsi a ciò che entrambi desiderano. Quindi si alza e, dopo aver impugnato il suo membro, invita il romano a piegarsi ancora, infine lo penetra lentamente, fermandosi solo quando viene completamente avvolto dalle carni calde del suo compagno.

Il calore che Ermal sente intorno a sé è avvolgente e travolgente e per un attimo teme di non riuscire a reggere a lungo, poi però riprende il controllo del suo corpo e inizia a muoversi piano, con delicatezza, lasciando a Fabrizio il tempo di abituarsi a quella presenza non proprio insignificante.  
Quando sente cedere leggermente i muscoli del romano inizia a muoversi con più foga, ma sempre molto lentamente, sferrando colpi mirati e precisi, fino a che il corpo dell’altro non viene scosso da un profondo brivido e un suono di puro godimento lascia la sua bocca, segno che ha finalmente centrato l’obiettivo.  
«Ermal, _lì._ Ancora, ti prego.»  
Il riccio non si fa pregare ancora e inizia a spingersi con sempre più foga nel corpo dell’altro, mirando sempre allo stesso punto, mentre il moro inizia a tremare e le sue braccia cedono, trovandosi quindi con il busto interamente poggiato sul lavandino, piegato precisamente a 90°. Fabrizio è quasi al limite e anche Ermal non è da meno.  
«Dio, Fabri sono _così_ vicino… dimmi che ci sei anche tu.»  
Prima che Ermal possa terminare la frase, Fabrizio si irrigidisce di colpo e attraverso lo specchio incatena il suo sguardo a quello del compagno, poi viene così, senza essere stato toccato, schizzando il suo seme sul pavimento del bagno, seguito a ruota dall’altro, che si riversa al suo interno.  
Restano per un attimo così, incatenati, e guardano il loro riflesso.

«Ti amo. - dice Ermal guardano il compagno negli occhi - Ti amo Fabri. Ti amo così tanto.»  
Non può fare a meno di ripetere quelle parole e Fabrizio, anche se non riesce ancora ad articolare frasi di senso compiuto, troppo occupato a cercare di riprendere fiato, con gli occhi gli sta dicendo esattamente le stesse cose.  
Il riccio esce dal corpo del compagno e lo volta per guardarlo direttamente negli occhi, poi riprende: «Io ci sarò sempre, sempre. Sarò sempre qui, accanto a te od ovunque tu mi vorrai.»  
Fabrizio è rapito da quelle parole e si perde un attimo negli occhi quasi neri di Ermal che lo guardano adorante, prima di riuscire a parlare: «Anche io ti amo, da impazzire. Adesso però credo di aver bisogno di un’altra doccia, vuoi farmi compagnia?»  
Ermal sorride, gli getta le braccia al collo e lo bacia dolcemente: «Non credo tu riesca a reggere un secondo round, sei comunque vecchio.»

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccomi di nuovo.  
> Indovinate un po'? Nemmeno stavolta sono soddisfatta.  
> Volevo scrivere un qualcosa di "profondo", però poi sarebbe stato troppo lungo, allora ho deciso di tagliare dei pezzi, ma poi ha tutto pero senso.  
> Alla fine ho deciso di infilarci un po' di porn che non c'entra niente e forse è anche un po' fuori luogo (questa almeno è l'impressione che ho avuto io), spero apprezzerete comunque.
> 
> Al solito, mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa ne pensate e vi rinnovo l'invito a non essere gentili, non mi offenderò.
> 
> Ciao, alla prossima! =)
> 
> PS. Ho un altro paio di OS già quasi pronte, che devo solo chiudere e revisionare, poi le pubblicherò (magari tutte insieme come "regalo di Natale").


End file.
